Aphrodite's Quartet
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Aphrodite loves shipping, especially slash-pairings these days. And messing with Percy's lovelife. Both goes hand in hand now. Jason/Nico/Leo/Percy, slashy foursome
1. Aphrodite's Card Game

PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO || Aphrodite's Quartet || PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO

Title: Aphrodite's Quartet – Playing with Percy's Lovelife

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, foursome, anal, oral, explicit intercourse, h/c, doubling

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Jason/Percy and Leo/Percy - I shall call them Elementalship, because we have earth (Nico), fire (Leo), air (Jason) and water (Percy)

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella, Percy/Rachel (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Calypso (past), Jason/Piper (past), Jason/Reyna (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Tyson, Ella, Aphrodite

Summary: Aphrodite has great plans for the son of Poseidon. She wants the boy to finally find happiness. And she's determined that Percy needs more than one lover to keep him happy. Or maybe it's the fangirl within her that thinks so.

Oh, and this prologue is practically how I got the idea for the fic anyway. Because I got those cards and love to play ship with them. *grin*

**Aphrodite's Quartet**

_Playing With Percy's Lovelife_

Prologue: Aphrodite's Card Game

Aphrodite sighed in boredom and irritation.

Ever since the second war had ended, everything was so peaceful. Not that she wished for another war, but it was nearly too peaceful. And she had nothing to ship!

She thought she could set the daughter of Bellona up with Jason Grace, because she liked the dynamic between the two. Of course, that meant breaking him and her daughter up. But there was something she had observed during the missing months of Percy Jackson anyway. Something she took great interest in. A hidden desire within her daughter. So Aphrodite did what she did best – she pushed a bit. Pushed Piper towards Annabeth. For years now she may have shipped Percy and Annabeth, but that pairing grew old and boring now. Especially with the new development due to the boy's disappearance.

Her daughter may now be happy, but the whole Jason/Reyna-plot hadn't worked the way she wanted it to work. Though the turn that one took was quite interesting too. After they had finally united the Romans and the Greeks, she saw how fascinated the blonde was with the son of Poseidon.

At first this hadn't been of much interest for her, for she only spend much time in Japan later on. And now, after her time in Japan, she was completely obsessed with the concept of shounen-ai and yaoi. Boyslove. Slash. Whatever one may want to call it, it was a concept she remembered from the old days. Back when she had set Zeus up with Ganymedes, or some others.

Good old times, indeed.

And now that the war was over and she didn't have anything else to do, she sat in front of her set of cards and was thinking. Though those were no normal cards, it were cards with the faces of the different demi-gods at the camps. Marked as either Roman or Greek, with notes of their age and their godly parent. She loved to play pair with those cards to find her different ships.

"Mh...", murmured the goddess of love and shuffled the cards.

She placed the one with a broadly smiling son of Poseidon in the middle of the table and arranged the others in a circle around it. First she sorted all the happy couples out, like her daughter Piper and Annabeth. Then the ones that hadn't worked the first time around. Like Rachel and Calypso, though those two would be too complicated now anyway (especially considering that Apollo would throw a fit at Perchel). On second thought, she threw all the girls out. It was time for some boyslove!

But first she had to take a look at the available boys. This would be a tough decision.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades", whispered Aphrodite and turned the card around in her hands.

She liked the dynamic between Nico and Percy. The way they fought together, back on back. The way their relationship had been proved in the past by betrayal and distrust. And it always rose from the ashes. It was so much Romeo and Juliet! How those two seemed to stand on opposite sides, but they worked so fine... Besides, the underworld and the sea, two powerful realms yet both overpowered by Zeus. And she, as the goddess of love, knew how much the Ghost Prince loved the son of Poseidon.

She laid the card down next to Percy and grinned broadly.

Her grin weakened some as she caught sight of another card.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter... I nearly forgot that..."

Yes, she had noticed it right away back when the Argo II had collected the Romans. The son of Jupiter had fallen hard for the Sea Prince. And Aphrodite understood the vibes between them. The sea and the sky, Greek and Roman, electricity and water. Two sides of the same coin. And yet so much the same, put into the same situation by Hera, both leaders separated from their home, without memories and friends. Both strong fighters on whom the victory of their war had depended on. The sparks between them were practically visible.

She took Jason's card and laid it on the other site of the Sea Prince.

Another card fell into her peripheral vision and she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus..."

Talking about chemistry, how could she forget about that? Fire and water. Whatever would work better than that? And she had made Leo Valdez' love-life nearly as complicated as Percy's so maybe she owed him a little bit of happiness, too. All those girls she had thrown at Leo had never worked, they were all out of the boy's league. After the war, Percy grew more distant. Maybe the open and aloof personality of Leo could get the son of Poseidon out of his shell. In return though, maybe the Sea Prince could ease the pain seated deep within Leo's heart.

"Oh, shoot!", grunted Aphrodite annoyed as she pushed Leo's card up to Percy's too.

Nico, Jason or Leo? Which one would fit best? What to do? Oh, such though decisions!

"Percy needs someone to take care of him for a change... This war took it's toll on him", murmured the goddess concerned. "But which one of them could take best care of him...? Nico has that very protective streak when it comes to Percy, but Jason is so understanding and Leo so comforting... And they would all make such hot, steaming boyslove!"

She shifted the cards around, placing each next to the Sea Prince's just to replace it with another one. This was such a hard decision. But wait... Was a decision really needed? They were the Greek gods. They never decided anyway, they just took the lovers they wanted. So why should he force poor Percy to decide between them.

"Why shouldn't he get three Princes Charming?", hummed Aphrodite with a pleased grin.

She disappeared in bright white light, leaving Olympus to head down to the Argo II.

The two camps were rather empty these days, ever since the battle had been won, it was all a bit different. Romans and Greeks didn't edge on like in the old times anymore, they got along pretty well. And since solid friendships had been built between campers from the different camps, they re-designed the Argo II into a holiday crusader that was constantly flying from one camp to the other, making little detours to Rome and Athens on it's way.

* * *

_End note: If you read some of my one shots, I would love for you to check the poll in my profile out, because I want to know to which of them you'd like to read a sequel!_


	2. Nico's Piece of Percy

PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO || Aphrodite's Quartet || PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO

Title: Aphrodite's Quartet – Playing with Percy's Lovelife

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, foursome, anal, oral, explicit intercourse, h/c

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Leo/Percy, my OT4

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella, Pery/Rachel (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Calypso (past), Jason/Piper (past), Reyna/Jason (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Tyson, Ella, Aphrodite

Summary: Aphrodite has great plans for the son of Poseidon. She wants the boy to finally find happiness. And she's determined that Percy needs more than one lover to keep him happy. Or maybe it's the fangirl within her that thinks so.

**Aphrodite's Quartet**

_Playing With Percy's Lovelife_

1. Nico's Piece of Percy

Aphrodite breathed deep, enjoying the fresh air of the sea. The Argo II was currently flying from Camp Hal-Blood to Athens, as far as she was informed. Her bright eyes scanned the crowd for the well-known face of one of her children. The daughter of Tristan McLean was soon found sitting at a table with her girlfriend, the two Greeks were holding hands and chattering animatedly with two other couples seated next to them. Clarisse la Rue with her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez and the first gay couple she had set up at camp; the former head of cabin nine and the son of Apollo. Oh, Aphrodite loved the dynamic between Jake Mason and Will Solace!

"Hello, my dear heroes", smiled the goddess of love down at them.

"Mother!", yelped Piper surprised, looking like the child that got caught with her hand in the cookie-jar, trying to stand up from her girlfriend's lap.

"Please, don't. Not because of me", hummed Aphrodite and shook her head. "I am the goddess of love, I relish in love."

"Of course, mom", muttered the native American girl with a blush.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lady Aphrodite", coughed the daughter of Athena. "But is there something we may help you with? A quest of some kind?"

"Oh come on", groaned Clarisse next to her, taking her sunglasses off. "We're on vacation. No quests on vacation time, brains!"

"Vacation?", asked the goddess curiously.

"Yes, Annie said she wanted to show us Athens without all the fighting, but rather in the historical way", grinned her daughter broadly.

"I only tagged along for the beach", grunted the daughter of Ares next to her and rolled her eyes.

"Ah", nodded Aphrodite.

"So, how may we help you, Lady Aphrodite?", asked Will politely.

"I'm looking for young Perseus, you don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"He's already in Athens, since he's still uncomfortable flying, he and Nico left early and shadow-traveled to our hotel. We will meet them and Thalia and Rachel in Greece", answered Jake curiously. "What do you need him for?"

"It's not the next prophecy, is it?", groaned Clarisse. "Because that guy attracts hazardous quests like no one else I know, please not on our well-earned vacation!"

"I can practically hear the Romans throw a fit at that", muttered Chris and shook his head.

"The Romans?", piped the goddess up curiously.

"Yes, Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel well join us on our vacation later on, too. And Leo, of course, but he's too busy sucking faces with his boyfriend at the moment", nodded Piper.

"B—Boyfriend?", repeated Aphrodite wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Jason. Shouldn't you as the goddess of love know stuff like that?", questioned Jake.

"Maybe... I missed something there", muttered the goddess thoughtful. "Anyway! I don't mean to steal Perseus from your vacation, I only wish to talk to him. So I won't bother you any longer."

As sudden as the goddess had appeared, she disappeared again, leaving the demi-gods to blink confused at the empty spot in front of them.

"What was that supposed to mean?", grunted Clarisse slowly and tilted her head.

"I have no idea...", sighed Piper and shrugged. "But I kind of feel bad for Percy..."

"Agreed", chimed her friends uncomfortably.

/break\

Percy Jackson sighed peacefully, his eyes closed tightly. The sand beneath him was still heated from the sun, the waves caressed his toes in a steady rhythm. Life was perfect, especially if he thought about the fact that his closest friends would soon arrive to make this the perfect (and first) vacation in his life. A shadow cast over him. He grunted and opened his eyes reluctantly to look up at the goddess looming over him. Great, just what he needed to ruin his vacation.

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite? Please, tell me you're only enjoying the sea..."

"I am actually here because someone else wants to... 'enjoy the sea'", smirked the goddess.

"Why does that make me feel kind of uncomfortable?", sighed Percy a bit distressed.

"Oh, but my dear boy", smiled the woman with a wink. "My intentions are to make you feel really good and not uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about?", asked the teen reluctantly.

"I'm talking about the things I have to make up to you", answered Aphrodite. "Concerning your love-life, of course."

"Of course", nodded the son of Poseidon unbelieving. "But after everything you already put me through, I would politely decline this offer."

"Oh no, this time is going to be different", smirked the goddess broadly. "You will get exactly what you want. And I want to help you with this."

"Yeah right", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I won't get what I want, that's impossible."

"See, and that's where I interfere", purred the woman. "Let me guide you through this, all you have to do is put some thrust into me and listen to your heart."

"Oh well, why not?", sighed the teen and shrugged. "I don't have anything to loose at the moment, you're the goddess of love, I'll thrust you on this."

"And you're doing good so", winked the Love Goddess and disappeared again.

Percy sighed again and fell back into the warm sand, closing his eyes. Why did the goddess love to meddle with his love-life like that? Though it never meant he would get any anyway. Calypso, Rachel, Annabeth, all the ones she had thrown at him, none of them was the right one. Maybe they all weren't even the right gender to begin with. In the past few weeks, he had started to see boys in a different light. Especially three boys, though. And for the life of him, he couldn't decide which one he wanted the most. Moaning in annoyance, he turned over onto his stomach.

"Was that Lady Aphrodite?", asked a voice from above.

"The one and only", muttered Percy. "Where have you been, Nico?"

"Well", drawled the son of Hades, followed by a cold-wet sensation on the Sea Prince's back.

The son of Poseidon squealed and tried to bolt up, though he was stopped as someone sat down on his lower back. Percy blushed furiously and threw a glare over his shoulder.

"What the fuck, di Angelo?", grunted the green-eyed demi-god.

"I went to buy some sun-blocker, because a certain someone spend all his time at the beach", hummed the son of Hades, his cold hands rubbing the other boy's back. "And even us half-bloods are not immune to skin cancer. And we don't want that."

Murmuring in protest, the Sea Prince crossed his arms under his chin and closed his eyes. The Ghost Prince not only put cream on his back, he was giving him the most relaxing back-rub the son of Poseidon had ever received. Percy moaned under the cunning hands of the other.

"You are in severe need of this vacation, you're so uptight, Perce", whispered the son of Hades.

A purring sound could be heard from the green-eyed teen, slowly turning into jelly under Nico's ministrations. His breath hitched as the Ghost Prince caressed his lower back, his former mortal spot still being one of the most sensitive places on his body. A wanton sound escaped his lips at that, his eyes as big as saucers, his face flushed a dark crimson in embarrassment. A strange wind came up, smelling oddly like roses, strong enough to knock the bottle with sun-blocker over, so that it's whole content spilled over the two boys.

Nico gulped hard and stood up, something he had planned on doing now anyway, because the sounds his Sea Prince were making had a not very good effect on him. And he wanted to get off his best friend before his hardness could betray him. Percy was still blushing furiously as he too stood up. White, sticky looking cream was slowly dripping down the boy's legs, not at all helping Nico at his attempts to will his erection down.

"Great", groaned Percy and looked himself up and down.

"You look as if...", started the son of Hades.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, please don't say it!", hissed the blushing boy, whipping some of the cream off himself and smearing it all over the Ghost Prince.

"Hey!", protested the brown-eyed half-blood and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

The son of Poseidon yelped surprised as the half-Italian lifted him up and heaved him over his shoulder. Sneaking a few glances at the round firmness clad in a Finding Nemo swimming short, enjoying the sight of it. Nico licked his lips at that and headed over to the water.

"Time to get us both cleaned, because thanks to you I look just as dirty as you do now!"

"That's your fault I'm covert in your cream!", protested Percy and stocked for a second. "Uh... You know what I mean, I didn't mean it like that!"

Tartarus-dark eyes were rolled at the other boy's attempts to explain himself. Though an image of Percy, all covered in Nico's cream... That wasn't helping the Ghost Prince any either. Why did the son of Poseidon have to be so irresistible anyway? Once in the ocean, he threw the other down into the water. Percy however seemed to have plans of his own, because the green-eyed half-blood pulled him down under the surface, too. The Sea Prince dived deeper into the water, pulling Nico along, until panic rose in the Ghost Prince's chest. He tried to free himself from the other's grip.

"Calm down, don't you trust me?"

Nico's head shot up as he heard the voice and he stared wide-eyed at the son of Poseidon.

"What? Eh?", was all the half-Italian could get out, looking around in the air-bubble.

"Sea Prince, remember?", grinned Percy with a wink. "And now come on! I want to show you the sea from my point of view! But don't let go, bodycontact is what makes this work!"

The blush that had just started to die down again reappeared full-force as strong arms circled around his waist and the Ghost Prince pressed up against his backside.

"Then I want to make sure I don't get lost", whispered the son of Hades huskily.

A shudder wracked Percy's body and the two of them started swimming again, deeper into the dark sea, farther away from the beach and closer to the ground.

"Where are we going?", asked Nico slowly.

"I'm following a hunch", grinned Percy and shrugged, leading their way.

A soft whispering in his ear told him where to go and for once he put all his trust into the Love Goddess, sure she was the one guiding him. And the son of Poseidon was glad that their way seemed to be so long, because he enjoyed the feeling of the broad and muscular body behind him.

"Is that... a ship...?", whispered the son of Hades into his ear.

"Seems that way", nodded the Sea Prince, taking a closer look at the wreck in front of them.

The two boys landed on top of the dark, rotten wood to see what kind of a ship it was. Though the wood seemed to have been way too rotten, because it broke beneath their feet, both of them falling through the hole, slowly crashing down on top of a big bed. Percy blinked a few times, staring up at Nico, who was seated between his legs.

"You have some...", started the son of Hades and whipped some sun-blocker from Percy's nose. "Uh, some of my cream in your face..."

"A... Actually", muttered the son of Poseidon with a blush. "I would prefer it if it was _your_ cream."

Nico stared at the boy beneath him doe-eyed and gulped.

"W... What did you just say...?", whispered the Ghost Prince, his fingers gliding down over chest and belly of the smaller half-blood.

"I... I said I want your cream", breathed Percy seductively and licked his lips. "Do you really think I didn't feel your erection between my ass-cheeks on our way here. Tell me that you don't want your cock between those cheeks, without any clothes blocking the way."

"Shit", groaned Nico, his mouth suddenly very dry, his fingers fidgeting with the boxer-shorts. "There's nothing I would want more than your ass around my cock and my cum on your face."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?", murmured the green-eyed half-blood, pulling the other boy's shorts down. "Put your cock where it belongs and fuck me hard and when you cum, spray your cream all over my face."

Since the son of Hades was way too eager at the moment, he couldn't find the patience to wait, so he ripped the shorts off his friend, his hands hastily pushed between the other teen's legs to press them apart. Percy moaned and wrapped his legs around the olive-skinned waist. Nico dipped his fingers into the sun-blocker between his Sea Prince's abs, using it as lubrication so his digits slid into the tightness with ease. The boy beneath him hissed in surprise and Nico wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, stretching and scissoring the hole.

"Is this... your first time...?", asked the son of Hades slowly at the surprised sounds from his lover.

"I... I... yes...", confessed the green-eyed demi-god and bit his lips.

Nico's cock gave a twitch at that. The prospect of taking his Percy's virginity. The virginity of the one boy he loved more than anything else on this planet.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle", murmured the son of Hades and kissed the other boy softly. "But you're really eager and... dirty for being a virgin."

"I'm a teenage boy", hissed Percy back. "I do watch porn and I am horny."

"Mh... You watching porn? I would love to see that", smirked Nico and removed his fingers.

The son of Poseidon gave a protesting sound at the loss of the stimulation. Though he didn't have to pout for long, because his Ghost Prince hurried to replace his fingers with his cock. The thickness pushed into him, stretching his hole so much more than the fingers could ever have done so.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!", moaned the green-eyed half-blood aroused. "More!"

The son of Hades obeyed his lover and thrust all the way into him, leaning down to capture the Sea Prince's lips in a siring kiss, working all three, tongue, cock and hole of his lover in a sensational, slow rhythm. His free hand found it's way to the smaller teen's nipples, twirling them.

"Fuck, harder, please", mewed the son of Poseidon.

"I've wanted you for such a long time now", moaned Nico as he felt his orgasm approach.

They came at the same moment, the Ghost Prince pulling out to spray his seed all over his lover's face, both screaming loudly, knowing no one would be able to hear them anyway. Percy caught as much of the cum with his mouth as possible. The water around them whirled at it's master's orgasm.

"This was fucking amazing", panted the son of Poseidon.

"You are fucking amazing... Or amazing to fuck", grinned Nico stupidly and rolled them over.

"You ruined my favorite swimming-shorts", noted the Sea Prince with a look at the pieces of clothes swimming around them. "You owe me."

"How about... I'll pay you back in cum?", suggested the son of Hades, whipping some of the cum from Percy's cheeks. "There, open wide. That's the cream you wanted, after all."

The green-eyed boy blushed and opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the fingers. The Sea Prince purred at the odd and foreign taste on his tongue.

"A bit strange and musky, but kind of... good", murmured Percy and licked his lips.

"We just... had sex in a wreck under the sea...", noted Nico as he took a look around, his fingers still smearing the cum around on his lover's face, slowly bringing it closer to the greedy tongue.

"Next time we do it while shadow-traveling", suggested the Sea Prince with a grin.

"I... actually like that idea", hummed the Ghost Prince and leaned back, hugging his lover.


	3. Jason's and Leo's Piece of Percy

PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO || Aphrodite's Quartet || PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO

Title: Aphrodite's Quartet – Playing with Percy's Lovelife

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, foursome, anal, oral, explicit intercourse, bondage

Main Pairing: Elementalship

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella, Percy/Rachel (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Calypso (past), Jason/Piper (past), Jason/Reyna (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Tyson, Ella, Aphrodite

Summary: Aphrodite has great plans for the son of Poseidon. She wants the boy to finally find happiness. And she's determined that Percy needs more than one lover to keep him happy. Or maybe it's the fangirl within her that thinks so.

**Aphrodite's Quartet**

_Playing With Percy's Lovelife_

2. Jason's and Leo's Piece of Percy

Percy purred in pure delight as the cold water ran down his body, caressing it tenderly. Sure, the shower would have been much more fun if Nico would have joined him (and fucked him against the tiles), but the Ghost Prince had said he had something important to do. Though the half-Italian didn't want to tell him what it was, even under the promises of hot sex. Maybe because Nico knew he would get that regardless of if he spilled it or not. Pouting slightly at the secrecy of his boyfriend – oh, he enjoyed saying and thinking that! - he turned the water off again. Absentmindedly grabbing one of the fluffy towels, he stepped out of the shower. Humming a happy tune, he made his way out of the bathroom. Even though his walking was kind of funny because his ass hurt. Though the pleasure the son of Hades had brought to him was so worth the pain. He could still feel his lover, imagining the wonderful hardness within him with every step. But they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Their first time in the wreck had been six days ago and since then they had done it everywhere. On the bed of their suit, on the couch, on the floor, in the bathtub, in the shower, even in the pool (where they got caught by a couple, much to Percy's embarrassment). Though what they both had enjoyed most was the odd couch in the living room of their suit, because it had such a nice frame, perfect to tie Percy's legs to each side of it, wide-spread and lifted high due to it's height. The son of Poseidon licked his lips at the thought of that. He sat down on the the couch, his fingers trailing along the golden frame, up to the cuffs that were still attached to the frame above the arm-rests. Hearing a key in the lock, he acted on his ADHD and swung his legs up the frame to cuff them to it. As the door opened the tiniest creek, the Sea Prince hurried to grip for the cuffs hanging off the frame above the backrest of the couch and clicked them closed. He grinned broadly at the slowly opening door, his legs spread invitingly, presenting his erect cock and his hole. If Nico now returned from his little secret mission, he would certainly be convinced to tell Percy about that surprise. The smug grin on his lips slipped off as he saw who did enter the suit.

"Now that is what I would call a real greeting!", announced Leo Valdez with a broad grin.

The blonde son of Jupiter next to him hit his boyfriend upside the head.

"J—Jason! Le—eo! What are you doing here?", squealed the son of Poseidon and blushed furiously. "You're supposed to arrive tomorrow!"

"Uh... we arrived early. Didn't Nico tell you?", grunted Jason and blinked.

It was hard for both boys to truly focus on the conversation, because their eyes were unwillingly drawn back between those wide-spread legs to that nervously pulsing, puckered entrance. The Roman licked his dry lips at the inviting sight in front of them and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. The Latino next to him felt unusual hot, even more so than normally, and he was steaming.

"Uh... I guess that must be the surprise he had in store for me", muttered the flustered Sea Prince.

Their friends had come earlier and Nico obviously went to fetch them. They had four suits each for four people, every suit with two bedrooms, one huge bathroom and a living-room. The advantages of having two children of the God of Wealth as friends. Nico and Percy had agreed to share their suit with Jason and Leo, so the half-Italian had most likely already given the couple the key-card.

"Say... Where is Nico...?", muttered the son of Poseidon slowly, trying to no avail to close his spread legs, knowing full well that it was impossible due to his bonds.

"He is with his sister, had suggested they go and eat cake somewhere because he had 'really big news' he wanted to share with her first", shrugged the son of Hephaestus.

"Ieks, that guy again!", interrupted an irritated female voice their conversation.

"Such a slut", added a disgusted, male voice.

Leo and Jason whirled around to face a couple, which was easily recognized by Percy as the one that had caught him and Nico in the pool two days ago. The Sea Prince's blush darkened at that, though the other two heroes scowled with dark expressions at the disgusted look on the man's face.

"Now listen here, _lady_", growled Leo dangerously and put his bags down. "What we do with our boyfriend is none of your business! No one forced you to be noisy and look into our room!"

"And I would recommend that you never call him a slut again, or else I'll break your face", warned the son of Jupiter and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Besides, your girl looks slutty enough like that, too. The only difference is: Yours is walking around in public like that", snickered the fire-bender.

The couple closed the door loudly right into the two jerks' faces and turned back to the couch to look at the son of Poseidon. Percy looked at them with an even more flustered face, obviously stuck at the boyfriend-part. And the Sea Prince truly was looking way too cute when he was flustered.

"If you wouldn't mind, the keys are on the table... I would get them myself if I wouldn't be so hindered...", stuttered the son of Poseidon slowly.

"Actually... What do you think, Jay?", hummed Leo with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know, but I kind of enjoy the view."

"You're right, love. And I think that that's exactly the surprise Nico had been talking about when he gave us the key", agreed the blonde with a short nod.

"Uh... He said he had a surprise for you...?", drawled Percy as a thought crossed his mind.

The son of Hades knew exactly that he would wait for the Ghost Prince in some kind of inappropriate way, the two of them had explored each other's libido well enough in the past days. And still, he had send their two friends up to the room without any warning to the Sea Prince!

"Nico is the best, isn't he, Jay?", grinned Leo stupidly and got into his knees in front of Percy.

"Wh—What is that supposed to mean?", yelped the son of Poseidon as his fellow Greek camper started teasingly circling his hole.

"You know, Nico and us, we've been... fuck-buddies? Yeah, that's the term", started the Roman hero and came up next to his boyfriend. "And we certainly enjoyed one shared phantasy. And that is you, all spread and ready to be taken by us."

"The way he had said to his sister that there is something he needed to tell her, made it kind of obvious that he had gotten what we wanted", hummed Leo, slowly pushing into the entrance.

The Sea Prince gave a needy whimper at the touch and bucked his hips.

"What... You... I...", stuttered the savior of Olympus at a loss of words.

"Did he take you? Well, the question does seem futile seeing as you're... very invitingly waiting for him, obviously", chuckled Jason curiously.

"I... think he's my boyfriend", answered the son of Poseidon slowly.

"Wait a second", grunted the fire-bender and stood to look into those stunningly sea-green eyes with a skeptical look. "What's 'think' supposed to mean? Either he is, or he isn't."

"We've had sex on every flat surface available, but... we haven't exactly talked about any kind of... terms. I mean, I kind of do consider him my boyfriend, but I don't know if he thinks the same", replied the Sea Prince and bit his lips. "I mean, why would he send you two up to our room, knowing I'm... less than decent if I am his boyfriend? Shouldn't he be kind of... possessive or stuff? And not all 'hey guys, go and fuck my boyfriend!'?"

"Maybe because he thinks he should return the favor, since I let him fuck my boyfriend, too", grinned Jason with a shrug.

"Yeah. I mean, the same rights for everyone, eh? Even though it is very hot to watch Jay fucking Nico I would also really love to see how he fucks you", added Leo with a broad grin.

"You three are complete lunatics", grunted the son of Poseidon with one raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about you, but I like that way of thinking", shrugged the fire-bender and sat back down between Percy's spread legs. "Besides, you are still very hard so it does seem that you aren't that much against us fucking you either. Am I right, Perce?"

His finger wandered down the Sea Prince's shaft, between the spread cheeks to the pink entrance. Licking his lips hungrily, the Latino began to circle it once more, causing the son of Poseidon to moan wantonly once again.

"You like when someone touches your hole, Perce?", purred the Roman intrigued and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I mean, you did hold back that moan when he touched your dick, but your hole? That drives you crazy."

"Fuck you, Grace", growled Percy embarrassed and pulled on his bounds.

"Mh... I fuck Nico, I fuck Leo, I plan on fucking you... Yes, I guess if there would be a way, I would also do myself", grinned the blonde, discarding his shirt and opening his pants.

"Damn, that would really be hot, love", chuckled Leo and stood up to strip down himself.

Once the Latino was naked, his boyfriend wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist and turned him around so seal his lips with his own. Leo's hands wandered around his lover's neck as they deepened their kiss, the hands of the Roman found their way to the fire-bender's ass and squeezed it, causing the son of Hephaestus to moan hoarsely and fist his hands into the blonde hair. Percy's blush darkened and he shifted uncomfortably, his erection starting to grow painfully hard as he watched the two boys he fancied making out like that. Leo buckled his hips, rubbing his hardness against the one of his boyfriend, making both moan into their kiss.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough of a show!", interrupted Percy irritated and flustered.

"Aw, love, I think our pretty Sea Prince is feeling neglected", smirked the fire-bender breathlessly.

"But Perce", hummed Jason and shook his head. "You made it perfectly clear that you don't want us to fuck you. I mean, Nico is your boyfriend. And we wouldn't want to get you into any kind of uncomfortable situation. Though thanks to your... very enchanting greeting, we're both horny and we need some kind of relief. Right, love?"

Leo nodded eagerly and went down on the taller teen, starting to suck the hard cock of his boyfriend. Throwing his head back and closing his sky-blue eyes, the son of Jupiter groaned in satisfaction and buried his fingers into the thick curls. Biting his lips to keep silent, the Sea Prince tried to look everywhere aside from the couple. But it was hard. That was so mean, how was he supposed to stay faithful to Nico if those two put such a show up in front of him?

"Please stop, okay?", whispered Percy. "Don't make me watch if I can't join."

"Perce", sighed Leo and turned some to face the older boy. "The question is; Do you _want_ to join?"

Biting his lips insecurely, the green-eyed Greek nodded his head. "Yeah... I... want you. Both."

The Latino grinned broadly and jumped their Sea Prince to hug him tightly. "Damn, I'm so glad to hear that, because I really, really like you in _that_ way and fuck, I want you so much!"

Percy smiled softly at the direct way of Leo. "I would... return that hug, but I'm kind of hindered. So... either you remove them and we go all cuddly, or you keep me tied up and ravish me now."

"Mh... I think first ravishing, then cuddling. How does that sound to you?", suggested Jason and walked up to the two Greeks, coming to a halt between the Sea Prince's legs.

"Sounds very reasonable to me", nodded Leo and sat up with a thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking, firebug?", asked the blonde curiously.

"Just thinking how to sit on that backrest properly", muttered the son of Hephaestus.

"Why would you... Oh. Never mind", smirked the Roman.

Percy wrinkled his eyebrows and titled his head, though the question on his tongue was answered as Leo stood and placed one knee on either side of the Sea Prince, holding to the golden frame, with his cock pointing into the son of Poseidon's face.

"Huh, I get the feeling Leo is trying to tell me something", hummed Percy and played innocent.

Jason laughed at that and leaned forward, brushing the tip of his member against the older half-blood's entrance. The Sea Prince whimpered at the close contact, his body knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

"You suck, I fuck", whispered the blonde with a patient look in his eyes.

Percy licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, embracing the Latino's cock eagerly. Leo moaned at the cunning tongue and nearly lost his balance.

"Damn it, you and Nico really did much practicing", groaned the son of Hephaestus pleased.

The Sea Prince hummed in agreement, the humming sending a jolt of pleasure through the fire-bender's body. Jason's cock gave a twitch at the image of his boyfriend receiving head from their Sea Prince. Not denying himself and Percy the pleasure any longer, he slowly pushed into the loose tightness and gripped the Greek's hips.

"Did Nico fuck you before he left?", grunted Jason surprised.

The son of Poseidon shook his head, as far as possible as the cock down his throat allowed it. Leo removed himself from those rosy lips reluctantly and looked down at the boy expectantly.

"He left hours ago", whined Percy with a slight pout. "And I've been bored and... well..."

"You played with yourself", grinned the fire-bender knowingly.

"Uh... well... I didn't know it was such fun", muttered the son of Poseidon and blushed brightly. "I mean, I never thought it would feel so good to have something up my ass!"

The two other boys laughed at that. Leo repositioned himself in front of Percy's mouth, which was willingly opened for him once again. His boyfriend all the while adapted a steady, rough pace in thrusting into the tightness of their borrowed lover. The Latino tried hard not to cum, but Percy seemed to know exactly how to work his cock until the fire-bender released his seed into the waiting mouth of the older boy. The Sea Prince gulped it down eagerly and licked his lips as the slowly softening cock was removed from his mouth.

"Let me... return the favor, my Prince", smirked Leo and climbed down from the backrest.

He kneed next to the son of Poseidon and wrapped his lips around the pre-cum leaking member of his fellow Greek. Percy gave a relieved moan as his cock finally received some attention too. He loved being bound like that, at his lovers' mercy, depending on them to please him. While Leo sucked him, the blonde fucked him. Jason's thrusts were much more animalistic than Nico had been. Even though both of them were rather rough and determined in what they wanted, the blonde was way more primal, harsh. The Ghost Prince on the other hand seemed to know exactly how to work Percy's buttons, every thrust seemingly placed fully well knowing how it would please his lover most. Though both had the same result. Namely a breathless Sea Prince writhing beneath them, slowly driven crazy by his lovers'. With a loud moan on his lips, he came hard, the same moment his blonde lover did. Jason was buried balls deep in the older teen's ass, filling the green-eyed boy, who received the cum with eager and wanton mews. The Latino swallowed what the Sea Prince gave him and sat up, his hands trailing up Percy's chest until they fisted the black hair and he pulled the other Greek into a fierce kiss. The son of Poseidon moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on the fire-bender's tongue. While the two of them were busy kissing, Jason pulled out and got the keys to free their Sea Prince. Not even fully knowing why he could move his hands again, Percy wrapped his arms around the Latino and deepened their kiss. Jason sat down behind the green-eyed boy, who leaned back against the blonde as his kiss with Leo proceeded.

"I want some Percy too", grunted the Roman after a while a bit irritated.

Percy turned around with an apologetic grin on his lips and kissed the son of Jupiter, having the Latino laying on his back, drawing signs on his shoulders and rubbing against his ass. At some point the three of them fell asleep in that position, two of them suffering from jetleg, the other being exhausted from all the fucking in the past few days. That position, with all three of them naked, was to what Hazel and Nico walked into the room. Though the half-Italian closed the door hastily again.

"What? Nico! You said Percy would be up here! I wanted to talk to him!"

"He's... not here. Let us check the pool, sis", grunted the son of Hades with a slight smirk.

"You're not telling the complete truth", accused the daughter of Pluto skeptically.


	4. Everybody Gets a Piece of Percy

PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO || Aphrodite's Quartet || PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO

Title: Aphrodite's Quartet – Playing with Percy's Lovelife

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, foursome, anal, oral, explicit intercourse, bondage, double-penetration

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Leo/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Jason/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella, Percy/Rachel (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Calypso (past), Jason/Piper (past), Jason/Reyna (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Tyson, Ella, Aphrodite

Summary: Aphrodite has great plans for the son of Poseidon. She wants the boy to finally find happiness. And she's determined that Percy needs more than one lover to keep him happy. Or maybe it's the fangirl within her that thinks so.

**Aphrodite's Quartet**

_Playing With Percy's Lovelife_

3. Everybody Gets a Piece of Percy

"Oh gods, harder, Leo", whimpered the Sea Prince wantonly as the fire-bender thrust into him.

"You're so beautiful like that, Perce", groaned Leo and increased his speed.

Jason laid on the other couch and was quite content watching how his boyfriend took their shared lover. It was the first time the blonde saw his Greek doing all the fucking and it really turned him on. Fisting his cock in slow motions, he enjoyed the show thoroughly. The key turning in the lock brought his attention away from the two Greeks for a second.

"Nico, how nice of you to join us", grinned the son of Jupiter lopsided.

"You guys, seriously", grunted the Ghost Prince and shook his head. "I came in here earlier with my sister. I'm glad she hadn't seen anything. Since seeing the three of you naked and covered in cum may have scared her for life. And you're at it again?"

"What can we say?", grunted Leo between his thrusts. "He's really damn hot."

"Oh, less talking, more fucking, will you?", moaned the Sea Prince.

"So eager", grinned the son of Hephaestus broadly and kissed his lover.

The half-Italian took a seat next to the Roman after he got rid of his clothes. Tartarus-dark eyes locked with sky-blue ones and both boys grinned pleased. Jason's hand wandered over to the Ghost Prince's cock and started stroking it. Nico returned the favor and started fisting the blonde.

"They're hot together", grunted the son of Jupiter and licked his lips.

"I would have loved to see you fucking him, too", muttered the half-Italian with a slight pout. "Why did you have to get started without me?"

"Sorry, but... We couldn't wait", shrugged Jason. "Lady Venus said we were to come here sooner and... 'Act on it'. Didn't understand what she meant, but when we saw Perce bound to the couch, all spread and ready to be taken... You can't possible believe we would have been able to hold back."

"Oh. Yes, he loves that. Being tied up, giving up control", nodded Nico with a grin.

"Kinky little bitch, he is", snickered the blonde and licked his lips.

Leo pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting for a last time, ejaculating deep within the green-eyed half-blood, gripping the Sea Prince's cock at the base, really hard to stop him from coming.

"Leo", whimpered Percy pitifully at the feeling of getting filled but being unable to ejaculate himself. "Let me come too, you sadistic brat!"

"Firebug, don't be mean to our little mermaid", chided Jason with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm not being mean", objected the son of Hephaestus with a smirk. "I have a plan. And you two, stop touching yourselves and get over here!"

"Why?", grunted Nico. "I want at least some fun. I had to put up with the annoyances we call friends for the last few hours, after all."

"And you will get some fun", grinned the fire-bender broadly and pulled out of their Sea Prince. "In fact, I want you both to get some fun. I would love to see you two doubling him."

"What?", exclaimed all three of his lovers.

"Oh come on, I want to see both of you inside of him!"

The two more dominant boys exchanged a surprised look at that.

"I don't know, if it's alright with Perce, I wouldn't mind", muttered the Roman.

"I really like your way of thinking, firebug", smirked Nico and leaned in to kiss the fire-bender.

Leo grinned into the kiss and pulled his boyfriend close to kiss him once he parted with the half-Italian. Their Sea Prince made a protesting sound, though he wasn't truly able to do anything about it, seeing as his legs were pulled up to his waist, bend at the knees and tied at the upper tights, with a broomstick between his knees, forcing him to spread his legs wide.

"Stop making out while I'm immobile and horny!", hissed the son of Poseidon.

"But you love being tortured like that, my love", smiled Nico and kissed him harshly.

"What I would love more than that", panted Percy after their kiss. "Would be for you to fuck me."

"And do you want both of us to fuck you?", growled the son of Hades darkly.

"Oh fuck yes", moaned the Sea Prince wantonly. "I want both your cocks inside of me!"

"You're mine", whispered Nico into his ear possessively. "You're mine, and I will share you with Jason and Leo, but you're mine and mine alone."

"Okay, okay, we get it. You're always so possessive, Neeks", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes.

Though his arms still wandered around Leo's waist in an equally possessive manner. The son of Hades smirked at that and tilted his head at the Roman.

"You're not better than me when it comes to that, Jay."

"Less talking. More fucking!", demanded Percy a bit irritated. "My dick hurts and I want you!"

"Our poor pretty", grinned the Latino and ruffled their Sea Prince's hair. "Stop denying him what he obviously needs and fuck him."

The two taller boys grinned and turned Percy some so he was laying on his side, baring his entrance to them. Leo's cum was slowly dripping out of it and Jason couldn't resist it, he forced two fingers into the loosened hole, taking the cum that was buried within the tightness, bringing them up to the son of Poseidon's lips. They were eagerly parted and the warm tongue darted out to lick them.

"He really likes cum", chuckled the blonde amused. "We should give him more."

"That we should", agreed Nico and positioned himself at his boyfriend's entrance.

The Roman came up next to him and both started slowly pushing into the loosened hole.

"There's no better lube than cum", snickered the son of Jupiter.

Leo had sat down in front of the Sea Prince, with the other Greek's head in his lap, tenderly running his fingers through the black silken hair to calm the water-bender. A pained hiss came from the green-eyed demi-god, never before had be been stretched like that.

"Sh, Perce, relax", soothed the son of Hephaestus. "This is so hot, you know?"

"This is so tight", moaned Jason blissfully. "As if he hadn't been tight enough before!"

"There are so many things I want to try with him", grinned Leo, his fingers wandering over the rosy lips of the Sea Prince, where the eager tongue started lapping at them. "You're so cute."

Sea-green eyes looked up at him and the son of Poseidon grinned slightly, obediently licking and sucking the digits. This distracted him from the pain somehow.

"Oh come on, I just fucked you and you get me hard again", groaned Leo, looking down at himself.

"That's the effect he has on horny guys like us", grunted Nico.

He and the blonde were finally completely within the Sea Prince. It was a new and exciting experience to feel another pulsing cock next to their own inside the tightness.

"How about you suck something else instead of my fingers?", suggested the son of Hephaestus, pushing the older demi-god's head down into his crotch.

"Horny bastards, all three of you", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes with a broad grin before wrapping his lips around the hardness in front of him.

"Well, we would have a hard time keeping up with you and your greedy hole if we weren't such horny bastards", snickered Jason, his hand sliding over the firm curve of Percy's ass.

"That one is true", laughed Nico. "You have no idea how often he wanted me to fuck him in the last few days! I think the only way I saw him since first fucking him was with wide-spread legs."

"And you enjoyed yourself thoroughly, right?", assumed the son of Jupiter with an eye-roll.

"Well, duh", snorted the Ghost Prince. "Of course. How could I not if Percy of all people begs me to take him? And you see it yourself, he's a real good fuck."

The blonde grunted in agreement and started thrusting, causing the Sea Prince between them to groan in pain. He slowed down some, but found himself unable to stop, because the friction was too good to ever stop. Feeling the cock next to him move, forced Nico to move too, because the sensation was too great to take. Though that made Percy grunt even more uncomfortable.

"You'll get used to it, Perce, don't worry. I mean, we'll practice that now, after all. I want to take you with Nico and then I want to take you with Jason. And then, once you're stretched enough by the doubling, we may even be able to fit all three of our cocks into your greedy hole."

There was a dreamy spark in his dark brown eyes at that thought and that spark seemed contagious since it soon also shown in Nico's and Jason's eyes. The idea of all of their cocks within their Sea Prince was truly desirable.

"You can't be serious", gasped the son of Poseidon as he lifted his head a bit.

"Ah, ah, ah", chided the fire-bender, pushing him back down. "No protesting here, you'll enjoy it. Just give this some more time and you will start enjoying it too. And now keep sucking."

Percy obeyed and went back to the task at hand. The motions of his other two lovers grew more frantic and his body started to get used to them. As they first his his prostate, it became good. And then it became really good. He moaned around the cock within his mouth, sending sparks of pleasure through the son of Hephaestus.

"You're burning, firebug. Watch it, this will end expensive if you burn the hotel down", noted Jason highly amused at the pleasured look on his boyfriend's face.

"What can I say? After enjoying his ass now receiving his cunning tongue and watching you two fucking him...? Jeez, it's a miracle I've not completely burst into flames yet!"

"You put a whole new meaning to being flaming gay, Valdez", chuckled Nico.

"I don't think it's a miracle", smiled Percy as he lifted his head some to give little cat-licks to the tip of the cock. "You care way too much about us to let anything happen to us."

"Guess you're right with that one, Perce", grinned the fire-bender and patted the Sea Prince's head.

The son of Poseidon teased the slit and kissed the shaft until the Latino finally ejaculated all over his face. Closing his eyes tightly, he enjoyed the warmth splashing all over her face.

"He really is a cum-addict, isn't he?", mused Jason and shook his head in disbelief.

Percy just licked his lips in answer, tasting the bitterness on his tongue.

"Now that I made you come two times, would you please return the favor, firebug?", asked the Sea Prince with wide, begging eyes.

"How could I deny you if your beautiful face is smeared with my cum?", grinned the son of Hephaestus stupidly and moved to jerk the green-eyed demi-god off.

"Oh gods, finally", groaned Percy wantonly at the long awaited touch.

"You're having your fun here, aren't you?", chuckled the son of Jupiter.

"As much as you are", grinned the Sea Prince and looked up at him. "Harder, please!"

His two cousins did as they were told and went harder, thrusting deeper and in a more frantic manner, hitting the one spot within their Sea Prince over and over again, until the only sounds Percy found himself able to make were grunts and moans.

"If we continue like that", grunted Nico between his vicious thrusts. "We're going to fuck him dumb. Maybe we should slow down some?"

His boyfriend beneath him mewed pitifully and shook his head desperately, causing his three lovers to laugh loudly. The two taller demi-gods kept going at full speed and with the added pleasure of Leo jerking him off, it didn't take the Sea Prince too long to finally spray his seed over the sheets. He nearly went limb, if not for his bound state and the two hard cocks still working his ass.

"Come, please", mumbled the exhausted son of Poseidon. "Come within me, please..."

"Aw, I think our lovely won't last that much longer", chuckled the fire-bender and leaned over to tenderly kiss the rosy lips, tasting himself on them.

Jason and Nico groaned nearly at the same moment as they came, their eyes fixed on their two submissive lovers kissing passionately. They filled the tight ass to the brim and leaned against each other in support, completely spend after this. The blonde fisted the messy black hair of the half-Italian and pulled him close into a harsh kiss of his own. Leo's hands wandered over the Sea Prince's body, opening the rope's knots to free their tied lover. As the Ghost Prince and the Roman pulled out of him, Percy went completely limb, positively exhausted.

"That was the most intense thing ever", mumbled the son of Poseidon tired.

"Just wait until you're ready for us to triple you", grinned Leo broadly and pulled the sleepy Sea Prince close, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

Jason crawled around them and came to rest behind his boyfriend, his arms finding their way around the Latino's waist, snuggling up to the flaming Greek. Nico did the same with Percy, placing tender kisses on the Sea Prince's back.

"Are you still against Leo's idea? Because I would love to try it", whispered the Ghost Prince.

"Mh... Firebug is right", mumbled Percy with a yawn. "We need some practicing first... First much, much more doubling before I let all three of you inside of me..."

"Don't worry, that practice will be much fun too!", grinned the Latino and kissed him.

"What are you up to again?", asked the blonde, nibbling Leo's neck.

"I just had some fantastic ideas! Stuff to built for Perce!"

"Stuff? What kind of... stuff?", asked the son of Poseidon reluctantly.

"Toys, of course! Like a machine that will bind you to it and then fuck you with different dildos, switching between them! We three could leave for a few hours and let it fuck you, the bondage part of it would also include a cock-ring so you wouldn't be able to come and once we return to find you still getting fucked by different sized dildos, some with nipples or riffles to bring different sensations to your sensitive walls, you will be so horny, you'll beg for us to take you. And the various sizes would be the perfect preparation, since I thought about ranking them from standard up to horse-size. So when you've begged us enough we could easily fit all three of our cocks into your wonderful hole", explained the Latino eagerly.

"And that", purred Jason, biting and sucking his boyfriend's neck. "Is the reason I fell in love with a tinkerer. All the kinky ideas. And he can make them work."

"I love your dirty mind, Leo", whispered Percy and kissed the son of Hephaestus.

"Me too", grinned Nico, high-fiving with his blonde cousin.

"Me anyway", laughed the son of Jupiter.

A loud knocking at the door interrupted their little dwelling in perverted phantasies and only seconds later the door burst open. At first they thought they were under attack, but then someone jumped giddily onto their bed, nearly breaking it by doing so.

"Brother! I heard you're on vacation here! I came to surprise you!"

Percy blinked up at his younger brother before he was hugged tightly by the cyclops.

"Ty!", exclaimed the Sea Prince a bit shocked, but then he recovered and smiled broadly. "It's so good to see you, big guy!"

"But why are you in bed? It's midday and it's really nice outside!"

"We've been working out so we needed a little break", answered Nico with a smile.

It wasn't a complete lie, though it seemed the furiously blushing harpy behind the cyclops did know what was going on a bit better. The only thing left to do was praying to the gods she won't start reciting from some sex-ed books, because those were things neither Percy nor his lovers wanted to explain to the slightly naive son of Poseidon.

"Oh", Tyson looked a bit put down by that. "So you won't come with us to the beach?"

"Of course we will", grinned Percy as his brother sat him back down on the bed. "Just give us an hour to get showered, we're still sweaty from the training..."

"Sure!", exclaimed the cyclops and nodded, before freezing for a second and tilting his head, looking from one half-blood over to the other, seeing how all four of them tried to hide their nudity with the blanket. "But why were you training all naked?"


	5. Everybody Wins

PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO || Aphrodite's Quartet || PJatO || Elementalship || PJatO

Title: Aphrodite's Quartet – Playing with Percy's Lovelife

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, foursome, anal, oral, explicit intercourse, bondage, double-penetration

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Leo/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Jason/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella, Percy/Rachel (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Calypso (past), Jason/Piper (past), Jason/Reyna (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Reyna Anderson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Tyson, Ella, Aphrodite

Summary: Aphrodite has great plans for the son of Poseidon. She wants the boy to finally find happiness. And she's determined that Percy needs more than one lover to keep him happy.

**Aphrodite's Quartet**

_Playing With Percy's Lovelife_

Epilogue: Everybody Wins

"Ba—astard", whimpered the Sea Prince with tears in his eyes. "You're a—all bastards!"

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen", purred Jason and licked his lips.

The blonde lounged on the bed, sprawled completely over it's length, his head resting on Nico's stomach, giving the half-Italian's cock in front of him some little cat-licks. Leo's lips were wrapped around his boyfriend's member, having the Ghost Prince busy at his crotch.

"S—Stop it", whined the son of Poseidon completely exhausted. "Ple—ease!"

"How did you even put that thing together?", grunted Nico, scratching the Latino's tights with his teeth, making Leo hiss in arousal. "I mean, you didn't even have Bunker 9."

"Well", grinned the son of Hephaestus broadly. "I found a few things around and the rest I bought. The chick in the sex-shop was so shocked when she saw what I bought."

"I—I thought you were jo—oking about this!", whimpered Percy and threw a pathetic look at them.

"One thing you should learn about my firebug is; He never jokes about tinkering", smirked Jason.

The Roman licked his lips again and looked at the gadget in front of them. Leo had spend the last two days tinkering away on it. He had used a divan as base so their lover would at least be comfortable. There was an engine beneath the divan, controlling the machine. Percy's hands and legs were tied to the four chair legs. The divan was sawed to fit their needs, sparing the part of Percy's crotch, instead there was a little net with a cock-ring to fit the Sea Prince's member in and stop the son of Poseidon from coming. The real thing however was happening behind the boy. The engine beneath the divan was controlling what was basically working like a little Ferris wheel, but instead of the wagons for the passengers it had different types of dildos, ranking from normal size to horse-size, with nipples and rims and really odd shapes. The wheel controlled by the engine would turn to one dildo, move into the one direction it was programmed to move; meaning Percy's ass. And then it would fuck the Sea Prince for a quarter hour before moving back, turning to the next dildo and repeating this. Jason and Nico both wondered how their firebug had managed to gather so many different dildos, but they seriously appreciated the variety. The three boys had been laying on the bed, watching their Sea Prince getting fucked by the machine for three hours now. The poor son of Poseidon looked about to collapse. But the sight of the great hero writing in pleasure as the horse-sized dildo was rammed into that tight hole was just too sweet to end it.

"Y—You seriously... Please", mewed the green-eyed demi-god. "Please, I c—can't..."

Nico sighed and got up, effectively throwing his other two lovers off the bed too.

"What are you doing, di Angelo?", scowled the son of Jupiter.

"I think we tortured him enough", declared the half-Italian. "I seriously need to fuck him now. Besides, I promised Hazel we would hit the beach with them this afternoon."

"We did ditch them often enough", muttered the son of Hephaestus a bit guilty.

Leo pushed a few buttons and the engine went dead, the dildo still within the boy. The Latino grinned as he pulled it out while the Jason and Nico freed their Sea Prince from his bonds.

"If you expect me to stand up and walk over to that bed, you obviously overestimated my stamina", muttered the exhausted son of Poseidon.

A soft smile graced Nico's lips as he lifted his boyfriend off the toy and brought him to the bed. Jason was busy getting the second toy ready that their firebug had built. It was some kind of sling, consisting of a waistband and some additional bonds for the hands and for the knees, lifting them up and parting them nicely. The leather-bonds were fastened on the four-poster bed so the Sea Prince would be just high enough so his three lovers could reach his entrance easily.

"Well, at least I can just lean back while you fuck me", muttered Percy skeptically.

"Everything to make you comfortable, babe", grinned Leo and kissed the son of Poseidon.

"I'm sure thanks to firebug's little invention, you're all loose and ready to take us all in", growled Nico aroused and slapped his boyfriend's ass once.

A hoarse groan escaped the Sea Prince's lips. "No teasing, please, just take me, please. I need... please... More... You kept me waiting so long... I need you, please..."

"He's even more beautiful when he begs", snickered Jason.

The Roman and his boyfriend positioned themselves behind the son of Poseidon once the green-eyed teen was secured in the bonds. Nico took the place between the spread legs.

"Can I... Can I come too, please...?", asked Percy with wide, begging sea-green eyes.

"Of course, love", smiled the Ghost Prince and kissed the older boy softly.

The son of Poseidon groaned the most satisfied sound ever as he finally felt the warm, pulsing members of his lovers slowly pushing into him. Not that he had anything against toys, but three hours were really testing him and making him long for something fleshy and real that could come within him. The three had doubled him in all different constellations to get him used to it. And this little toy the tinkerer had built really had prepared him well.

"You're an evil, little mastermind", muttered the son of Poseidon, leaning back to lock eyes with the head of cabin nine. "I really love... that."

The Sea Prince bit his lips at the slip and turned away again, hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest. This was screwing. Leo belonged to Jason and vice verse. Nico was his boyfriend. And Nico should be enough. Percy could be glad that the Ghost Prince was open enough for them to share bed with Jason and Leo, he couldn't demand anything more. From none of them.

"I love you too, Percy", whispered the Latino into his ear, kissing it tenderly.

The son of Poseidon stiffened. He would have fled the scene if he wouldn't have been tied up and impaled on three cocks. The son of Hephaestus ran his fingers through the silken hair while the Ghost Prince slowly forced the green-eyed demi-god's head around so he was facing the Latino again. Leo smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"No need to look all deer-in-the-headlights, Perce", murmured Jason from the Sea Prince's other side, tenderly caressing the older boy's tights. "Like firebug and I said when we arrived at the hotel, we did share a certain interest in you with Neeks. We love you, babe."

"I... But you're together and... But...", muttered the son of Poseidon slowly.

"They do love you. Certainly not as much as I do", the Ghost Prince got interrupted by two irritated glares. "Because that is completely impossible. But they love you. And, as I already proved, I am willing to share you with them. Since I do get some got sex too with it."

"So... this is not just screwing for you two...?", whispered the Sea Prince wide-eyed.

"No, stupid", laughed Leo perplexed. "You're so much more than just an affair."

"Still, Nico got dibs on you. You're his boyfriend, which we gladly enjoy whenever we can", grinned the blonde. "But don't think you don't mean anything to us."

By now the three of them were seated balls-deep within the tightness, stretching Percy like never before. This feeling, coupled with what they had said, were really too much to take. He turned to kiss the Roman hungrily, just to be pulled off him and kissed by the fire-bender. The three started moving at the same time, but in a different rhythm, sending odd jolts of pleasure through the Sea Prince's body with that. And when his boyfriend finally touched his member and started to jerk the son of Poseidon off, it didn't take the overly sensitive and horny boy too long to come.

"Oh gods", whimpered Percy blissfully as he finally came.

He wasn't sure, but he supposed he did pass out for a moment, the pleasure being too intense and after having to wait so long for his orgasm, his body just collapsed at it.

"You look amazing when you come", whispered the half-Italian, kissing his boyfriend harshly.

"And he feels amazing when he comes", added Leo with a moan.

The three lovers had been waiting for too long to take their Sea Prince so even they couldn't hold it back for long once the muscles around their cocks tightened and constricted.

"I—I would love to take him longer, but I can't, I'm—oh!", moaned Jason and came.

As the other two felt the blonde erupting within the tightness, they couldn't stand it anymore too and shot their loads into the eagerly waiting hole. Percy moaned wantonly as he felt their seed within him. All three thrust a few more times to ride their orgasm out completely.

"That was... fucking amazing", gasped the Latino exhausted.

"Take me... off... please?", asked the Sea Prince with half-lid eyes.

"Of course, love", smiled the half-Italian, kissing him softly.

The younger demi-gods hurried to untie their Sea Prince and laid him slowly down on the sheets. The son of Poseidon didn't look as if he would be able to walk for at least two days. Jason grinned down at him and ran his hands through the soft hair.

"One simple and rather obvious question", hummed the fire-bender. "How are we supposed to get to the beach if Perce can't even lift a single finger?"

"Your... fault...", pouted the green-eyed demi-god.

"Easy solution", smirked the son of Hades and lifted his boyfriend up bridal-style.

"Mh...?", murmured Percy confused and tried to cling to the half-Italian.

The Ghost Prince, closely followed by the other couple, walked to the bathroom. The whirlpool was on and bubbling loudly. The three demi-gods still able to stand and walk got into the big tube, placing their Sea Prince between them. It didn't take two minuted for Percy to regain strength in the water and he grinned at them broadly.

"Awesome, isn't it?", grinned Nico. "He's rechargeable."

"I'm not a battery, stupid!", chided the son of Poseidon with a glare.

"No, but you're still rechargeable", chuckled the fire-bender and kissed him.

"And that's good since our siblings and friends are waiting for us", noted the Roman.

"Oh!", exclaimed Percy and bolted up. "Yes! I nearly forgot! Come on and hurry!"

"Wait, wait, wait!", yelped the son of Hephaestus and captured the Sea Prince's ankle as Percy tried to climb out of the tube. "Can't we stay here for a while longer?"

"All of us, naked, in a tube? Sure. And you really think that won't result in another round of very hot and wonderful sex?", grinned the son of Poseidon with a wink. "We don't have time for that now. We could have hot sex while shadow-traveling later."

"Oh! That a promise?", asked Leo with wide eyes and an equally wide grin.

"Of course it is, firebug", smirked Percy and walked off, swaying his ass seductively.

"He's such a tease", noted the son of Jupiter with an amused glare.

"But he's our tease", grinned Nico and high-fived with the blonde.

"Stop boasting, get walking, stupids!", urged the Sea Prince from the main-room. "Or else you three can enjoy each other without me tonight. Because I'm not going to ditch our friends again."

"Oh! We can't have that!", gasped the fire-bender and scrambled out of the tube.

Percy's dominants hurried after him. They came to the living room and found the swimming-shorts their Sea Prince had brought them. The Ghost Prince chuckled while he dressed in the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ shorts, watching how Jason put his _Hercules_ shorts on and how the fire-bender got into his _Lion King_ shorts with Timon and Pumbaa broadly grinning under the Hakuna Matata slogan. Perhaps that was payback for the _Little Mermaid_ shorts Nico had bought for the Sea Prince to make it up for the torn _Finding Nemo_ ones.

"So, where are we meeting the others?", asked Percy curiously.

"Beach. And a bunch of loud, obnoxious demi-gods is probably hard to miss. Especially if you add a harpy and a cyclops", chuckled Nico amused and linked arms with his boyfriend.

Leo hung off the blonde's arm as the four of them left the room and then the building. Even before the beach came into sight, they could hear the loud screaming of Clarisse and Reyna.

"See, I told you it would be easy to find them", snickered the Ghost Prince.

And really, their friends were near a beach-volleyball-net, Clarisse and Reyna on either side of the net, screaming at each other. Jake and Nyssa were on Reyna's side of the field, Will and Chris on the Greek's side. On a very big towel were Annabeth, Piper, Rachel and Thalia laying, just relaxing in the sun. Frank, Hazel, Tyson and Ella were in the water, playing with a water-ball.

"Look at who decided to come to us", chuckled Rachel curiously.

"Where have you two been?", asked Annabeth lazily, her head resting on her girlfriend's stomach.

"Nowhere, anywhere", grinned Percy with a shrug and sat down next to them and looked over at the volleyball-net. "Why are they fighting this time?"

"Who had been better, of course. Children of war, always competing", sighed the huntress. "Me and Annabeth had been playing in the last game. They keep arguing. It's annoying, really."

"Okay girls, how about a re-match?", grinned Jason as he came up next to Reyna.

The black-haired girl blinked a few times and stared at him before turning back to the brunette female. The Ghost Prince stood on Clarisse's side, grinning as broadly as the blonde.

"Where did Leo go?", muttered Piper confused and scanned the little group of arguing players.

"Wrong direction, Piper. He's over there", said Percy and pointed at the ocean.

"But... it's Leo. He's kind of a bit afraid of water", grunted the native-American.

"Not anymore", smirked the Sea Prince wickedly.

Hazel came up to them, panting exhausted and collapsing on the towel.

"Tyson is really... active", sighed the daughter of Pluto. "It's hard to keep up with him."

"Put a child of Poseidon into the ocean and you get that", grinned Percy.

"Four-four is crap! Guys, two of you have to join us!", called Clarisse demandingly.

"I want! I want!", screamed Tyson excitedly and ran up to her.

Frank sighed in defeat as he was pulled after the cyclops. His eyes swept over to Jason and Reyna and he decided to join his fellow Romans and the children of Hephaestus. Percy wrinkled his eyebrows and looked back to Ella and Leo, noticing that the two were coming up to them too. The harpy grinned giddily and sat down on the towel too, cheering Tyson on.

"Aw, how cute. The girls sitting together to cheer the boys on", snickered Leo.

"Oi!", protested Nyssa, Reyna, Clarisse and Percy irritated.

"What?", shrugged the Latino. "It's true."

"How lovely of you to join the girls then, firebug", smirked Jason and earned laughter.

"Oi!", protested the head of cabin nine with a pout.

"Come on, I'll buy you an ice", offered the Sea Prince with a grin. "Or do you want to watch?"

"Not really. That's going to be worse than the war games", laughed Leo.

The two ran off to a little shop not all that far away from their friends. Once they were out of sight, the Latino linked hands with his Sea Prince and pulled the other boy close for a kiss.

"How about we take a swim once we're finished with the ice?", suggested the fire-bender with a wicked grin as they reached the shop. "I would love for you to give me a blow-job under the sea."

Percy turned some to look at the distant game as the sales-woman greeted them. The Latino ordered their ices, knowing what the Sea Prince preferred while Percy watched their other two lovers.

"Maybe later, first I want to watch that game. I love the way Jason's and Nico's muscles work when they jump to get that stupid ball", purred the Sea Prince and licked his lips.

"Very good argument", nodded Leo and got his money.

"Oh no, it's free for you", smiled the beautiful sales-woman mischievously. "It always makes me so happy to see blossoming love. Go on and enjoy your vacation."

"Great! Thanks!", grinned the fire-bender and ran off with the Sea Prince.

"You're more than welcomed, Leo Valdez", whispered the woman with a smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
